Unleashing Anger
by sakurablaze
Summary: Sakura, Li, and Tomoyo are in for the surprise of their life as they encounter a new kind of Clow card.


[For all you people that unfortunately got introduced to Sakura and friends via Card Captors instead of Cardcaptor Sakura, here are the Japanese names vs. made-up American names. Just so you know, they are not translations at all - just names picked by the editors to fit the American culture that are close to the Japanese names:  
Sakura Kinomoto = Sakura Avalon = main character; terrified of ghosts; 14 years old (in the story)  
Syaoran Li = Li Showron = Sakura's "rival"; descendant of Clow Reed; another Cardcaptor  
Tomoyo Daidouji = Madison Taylor = Sakura's best friend  
Touya Kinomoto = Tori Avalon = Sakura's brother; gay (yes, really); sees into spirit world  
Mei-ling Li = Meilin Rae = Syaoran's cousin and feyonce; thinks of Sakura as competition  
Fujitaka Kinomoto = Aiden Avalon = Sakura's father  
Yukito Tsukishiro = Julian Star = Touya's best friend; Yue (second Clow guardian) in disguise  
Nadeshiko Kinomoto = Natasha Avalon = Sakura's dead mother & guardian  
Kaho Mizuki = Layla Makenzie = Sakura's mysterious teacher  
Rika = Rita = Sakura's classmate & casual friend; has big crush on male teacher  
Naoko = Nikki = Sakura's classmate & casual friend  
Takashi = Zachary = Sakura's classmate  
There are more small characters but oh well...]   
  
[I know it's a short chapter but more will be added. Please tell me what you think!]  
  
"Sakura! Sakura wake up! Hell-o!"  
"Hmm… hhhhuhh?" Sakura said groggily, "Kero - it's only 7:00. I'm so stressed out from school; I *yawn* need a nap."  
"But Sakura look!" Kero opened the window.  
There was a dark figure with swirled tones moving down the street, destroying select things in it's path. Everything was being ruined.  
"Oh no! A clow card?"  
"Yup… but I forget which one. This one's a handful, though, I can say that for sure. Any normal card would just blow over everything, not skip things. Really freaky… You'd better go get some help."  
*Sigh* "right. I'll get Tomoyo and…" *blush*  
"OH I DON'T SEE WHAT YOU SEE IN HIM AND I NEVER WILL JUST GO GET THAT IDIOT'S HELP IF YOU MUST! But I'm NOT coming if he is!"  
"Kero he's a really nice person. You'll never get past your overgrown ego to give him a chance, will you?!" Sakura argued as she got dressed and gathered her things.  
"My ego is normal size if not smaller."  
"Oh suuuuure…"  
"JUST GET GOING!"  
"Humpf. You know what, I WOULD like to spend more time with Syaoran instead of you so THERE!" and she left, slamming the door behind her. "Oh no, it's late - I've gotta get there really quick!"  
Sakura frantically ran down the street to Tomoyo's house.   
"Must…. tell…. Tomoyo… must… warn" she panted.  
She neared the house 'almost there. It's gonna be-'  
"HOOOOOOOEEEEE!!!" she ran smack dab into someone.  
*groan* "Syaoran! Oh I'm so sorry!" she said as she helped him up, blushing.  
"Watch where your *rub head* going next time, Kinomoto." *wince* "Slow down…"  
"Oh its just horrible, Syaoran, there's a clow card coming destroying everything must tell Tomoyo will you help?" she said, panting from the mouthful of words.  
*Syaoran nods* "What card is it?" he said as they ran together, putting on his stern 'game face'.  
"That's the thing - I have no clue"  
"C'mon Sakura… your supposed to be the Cardcaptor… Did you see it?"  
"Its some sorta greenish pink swirl"  
*blank look* "Ok I have no idea either"  
"Why didn't you run to tell me?"  
"I was going to right after Tomoyo - she's closer."  
"Oh, right, yeah…"  
~~~~~~when they get to Tomoyo's house~~~~~~~  
"oh my gosh!" Tomoyo gasped "I haven't made a new costume! Where's my film - this should be a good one"   
Syaoran had a puh-leese look on his face; Sakura blushed not wanting Tomoyo to embarrass her in front of him.  
Syaoran looked out the window "its coming closer - it's, it's - I know what it is! And first of all, its not greenish pink its red with a kinda blue shimmer, Sakura… (*Sakura said 'humpf'*) but anyways, it's the anger card!"  
Tomoyo, making a costume, dropped her thread; Sakura had a blank look "there's no such thing as the anger card, genius."  
"well then what the hell do you suppose that is" Syaoran said with a smug look knowing he was right.  
"ok your… right - well mr.knowitall, how do you get rid of it then?" -Sakura  
"yeah, how? I wanna know what I should prepare for." -Tomoyo  
"you!!??" Syaoran & Sakura said at the same time.  
"camera angles and all - sure you have to do the hard part but I have to capture the moment!"  
*T_T=Syaoran & Sakura*  
Syaoran sat next to Sakura to devise a plan and explain how to get the anger card "its not as easy as it seems. There's always someone who had it and got angry - so the card, cuz it loves its owner, will unleash the wrath of whoever's mad onto whatever they're mad about."  
"hmm… tricky. I don't see why your treating me like a baby, Syaoran! I know what I'm doing!!!"   
"yeah, Sakura, 'tricky'. Oh really? Then what do we do next?"  
*Sakura=;;;;;* "Ummmmm… it would be better - better for you to say it. It's - hard to explain... uh, yeah…" she said, defeated.  
"Apparently this owner was mad at the whole lot of us," Syaoran continued smugly, "since the card is unleashing torment on everyone - everyone. Were safe in here though. So we have to find that person and get them to call the card back so we can capture it. Lets just hope its not anyone... difficult. So um, Tomoyo?" Syaoran said.  
"Yeah"  
"Almost done with that... thing?"  
"Almost. Just one more thing…. Ok come here Sakura."  
So she walked over to Tomoyo and started to get undressed, Syaoran with his eyes glued to her.  
"Eh hem….. Syaoran?" Tomoyo said, noticing him staring. "Turn around."  
Syaoran blushed. "Uh… oh, ok."  
Sakura smiled at him. Syaoran blushed profusely after that, turning around.  
Sakura pulled on the costume: it was red with a blue shimmer to it, just like the Anger card: short skirt & top with skinny criss-cross straps connecting the two and a big bow on the butt with matching pantyhose and shoes, plus angel wings, with a halo on the hat.   
Sakura noticed (but not Tomoyo) that Syaoran peeked about every 5 seconds, but she didn't say anything. He knew that she saw him but he didn't care because it was a nice way of flirting without actually showing anyone. Meiling would be furious [^_______^;]!  
"All done! Boy, she's stunning dontcha think Syaoran?" Tomoyo said.  
Both Syaoran and Sakura blushed scarlet.  
"Yeah whatever" he said in a manly tone, trying to recapture his pride.  
Sakura couldn't help but smile.  
"okay so lets go then?" Sakura said. They nodded in unison.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~Outside~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"I guess," Syaoran shouted over the racket the anger card was making, "that we should retrace what the anger card has destroyed like a path -"  
"And find the owner!" Sakura finished. "Then we can ask--and if that doesn't work, make--the owner call the card back for capturing!"  
"You read my mind." Syaoran said, impressed at how well Sakura could catch on to his ideas, even though his tone of voice didn't show it.  
Tomoyo turned on the video camera "Can I have some opening shots of you two before you start to get the card? It would be more dramatic. Pleeeeeeeease?"  
*double exasperated sigh* "Fine… but make it quick" Syaoran breathed.  
"Ok only a few seconds… go on, get closer" Tomoyo secretly winked at Sakura, blocking it from Syaoran's view with the camera, who could see where she was going with this. "Now um just put your arm around her, Syaoran, and then both of you just say what your about to do" she said over the howling wind.  
So they did just that. Blushing, they both said "Were about to capture the Anger card by finding it's owner and asking them to call it back." Sakura could feel his hand wrap around her waist more tightly "Then, um, were going to go capture it and put it with the other cards. So, here we go!"  
"Perfect! Thank you! Now go get that card!" Tomoyo smiled, elated.  
But Syaoran didn't let go right away. Sakura looked up, and put her hand around his, slowly pulling it away. They snapped out of la la land, Tomoyo watching, giggling with girly romantic delight that only she gets when they do things like that.  
A piece of debris hit Syaoran in the head, "Ow. Damn clow card. Where did my great grandfather come up with these things?"[note: I'm not sure how many greats are attached to that grandfather but Syaoran is a direct descendant of Clow Reed]  
They rushed off, following the pile of debris that the anger card left behind. There were buildings collapsed, even homes. They couldn't see anyone hurt, but they made sure to remember that after they get the card they need to call the police. But they would get in the way right now, so they were forced to delay it.  
Running past broken-up bikes and cars, they reached the end of the trail of rubble. Looking around, no one believed what they saw next.  
*gasp* "no way! It - it couldn't be!" Tomoyo said, horrified.  
"Syaoran you don't really think it's -" Sakura asked him with a hurt look.  
Syaoran looked the most upset and angry out of all of them, "I'm not sure what to think, Sakura. I'm - I'm really not sure."  
  
[Hahaha cliffhanger! I'll write more this isn't the end of the chapter ppl! ^^;]  
  
[Ok no more cliffhanger... here's what you wanted to know!]  
  
They were standing right in front of Meiling and Syaoran's house. Untouched by any damage whatsoever, the house stood in the middle of the wreckage of the adjacent homes.  
Sakura just couldn't believe it… Meiling? Or Syaoran? What on earth was happening? She turned to Syaoran, looking for an answer. He was frozen stiff with shock.  
"Le - let's go… get th - that card…" he chocked, with a strong determination in his eyes that was very common for Syaoran. "We'll get to the bottom of this…mess."   
They all crept up to the front door, anticipation consuming everyone's thoughts. Would she really do something like this consciously? Is it possible that everyone's efforts to be nice to her have been for nothing? No one knew, but the answer was just around the corner…  
Syaoran opened the door.   
"Hold on…" Sakura interrupted. "I have to be ready… *clears throat* The key which holds the powers of the Dark, show your true form before me. I, Sakura, command you under our contract - RELEASE!" And the small key around her neck turned into her Cardcaptor staff. "Okay… lets do it."  
Entering the building, everyone noticed a faint sound, like some sort of squeaking. It was as if - someone was crying. The sobs echoed through the foyer, and around the halls. Syaoran, Sakura, and Tomoyo followed their ears, Syaoran in the lead.  
"Do you think Meiling is crying?" Sakura whispered as they tip-toed [through the tulips!! Oh wait no…] across the hard wood floors. No one replied, perhaps thinking she was talking to herself again.   
They rounded the corner and…  
Sure enough, there was Meiling Li, sobbing into her hands, sitting by the window. Wailing away, she looked up to see everyone there. Meiling immediately quieted herself, although the tears still streamed down her worried face. "What are you doing here… shouldn't you go capture that Clow Card?" she said with a hint of untruthfulness evident in her tone.  
"We are, Meiling. Do… do you know what happened? Someone set the anger card loose to destroy the town." Sakura said, slowly approaching Meiling, who was backing up into the corner.  
"THAT'S NOT HOW IT HAPPENED!!!" Meiling screamed, tears now flooding her eyes and steadily dripping to the floor. "I… I didn't know what… what it would go DO! I promise! I - I -"  
"Haaaai?"  
"I just needed someone to talk to! The card approached… I thought it was something like… a caring card or the advice card or something. It sat down next to me and asked what was wrong. I told it everything about anything that was worrying me… and - and who I was mad at. Then it, it ran off… off to get revenge for me!" Meiling poured out, all in a single breath.  
"Oh Meiling!" Sakura said, hugging the shaking girl, "Its not your fault. You were tricked… but, it would help us a lot if you told us exactly who you were mad at. We need to know who…to save."  
Meiling looked down, shame in her eyes. "I - I just can't… it's too much. I can't tell you guys!"  
"Why not?"  
"Be- because…"  
"No grudges. We need to know! Out with it!" Syaoran interrupted.  
"I'm mad at… you three."  
Shocked looks passed from one face to another. "Why?" they said in unison.  
"JUST BECAUSE!! IT'S COMPLICATED!! Now… go GET THE CLOW CARD!"  
"Where is it?" Sakura said, who had backed away from Meiling in shock.  
  
"Your house, Sakura." 


End file.
